Girls Night Out (One Shot)
by realseinwords
Summary: Tonight is girls night at the club. Arizona, Mer, Christina, Jo & Callie all go out to Joe's new Club in town it's their weekly night out and we start out as they all meet up in the club.. Pure SMUT! & FLUFF. Enjoy!


**Tonight is girls night at the club. Arizona, Mer, Christina, Jo & Callie all go out to Joe's new Club in town it's their weekly night out and we start out as they all meet up in the club.. Pure SMUT! & FLUFF. Enjoy!**

**AN: **I got some nice comments about my last SMUTTY one shot so thought i'd write you all another one.. i hope you like it.

p.s anyone following me. i should have an update to "meal for one" on the 18th around 4pm UK time. thanks.. P.s all comments appreciated :)

* * *

**(Arizona's POV)**

Arizona: "Hey girls how we all doing?"

All the girls: "Hey"

All the girls take it in turns to greet the beautiful blonde in turn and then she turns to Joe who is behind the bar.

Arizona: "Hey Joe, how are you?"

Joe: "I'm fine thanks, where's that girl of yours tonight not coming?"

Arizona: "she called me earlier telling me that she had just got out of surgary, so she should be along anytime soon"

Arizona smiled at the fort of Callie being close to her again as.. she hadn't seen Callie for just over a week as she'd been called to work a case at Hopkins and couldn't refuse.

Joe: "Bet you've missed her"

Arizona: "Like you wouldn't believe"

Joe: "So what ya drinking then?"

Arizona "I'll have a shot of sambuca please, and can you take for one, for Callie when she gets here?"

Joe: "Sure"

Arizona: "Thanks Joe"

I can't wait to see her, it feels like she's been away forever, I miss feeling her body next to mine! I take out my phone I need her to know that I miss her!

**To Callie**: _Hey beautiful, I've missed you so much, I can wait to feel your body next to mine again, don't be too long xx_

I was caught up in conversation with the girls when I got a text back

**From Callie**: _I wont be too long now, I've missed you too so much, see you soon baby xx_

Arizona: "Shall we dance ladies, the DJ has just started"

Girls: "YES"

We all made our way over to the dance floor and started dancing to the music that was being played

**(Callie's POV)**

I enter the club scanning the room to find the girl of my dreams, Arizona, MY Arizona, the girl I have missed so much since I have been gone, it doesn't take long until I find the sexy blonde im looking for. I've clocked her, I'm caught in a trance watching her sway her body, I want her but seeing her move like this has caused me to freeze its been so long since we've been close I want to capture all of her with my eyes before I make my way over.. I lean on the bar to catch my breath, watching the way her hair bounces as she moves the way the lights are dancing of her beautiful blues, the way her hips move, I need to put my hands on them feel that body moving against mine.

I hear a glass slammed down next to me on the bar, I still don't take my eyes off her, god she's so sexy, I grip my bottom lip between my teeth, she has no idea that im here never mind how much shes turning me on.. she has this affect on me, my heart beating in my ears, my palms getting sweaty.. the way that I can feel myself getting ever to slightly wet for her. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the familiar male voice as he leans into my ear and tells me…

Joe: "That's from the beautiful blonde who's dancing in the middle of the floor"

I take my eyes off her for a few seconds and smile at Joe I chuck the shot and push the empty glass towards him.

joe: "Another?"

I shake my head, he knows just what im thinking, he drops his head smiles and shouts.

Joe: "Go get her then"

He smiled at me again and I smiled back, I push myself off the bar an make my way over to the dance floor, I see her swaying her hips more as she gets into the rythum of the beat running her beautifully soft hands through her hair. I need to be close to her.  
I move my body behind hers, I place my hands on her hips and start to grinned into the back of her, she closes her eyes as she leans her head onto my right shoulder, I use my right hand to brush away the hair on the left side of her neck and start to kiss from her collar bone up to her ear, I nibble on it slightly and then I whisper

Callie: "I missed you so much"

Arizona: "Mmm, I missed you too"

I feel her grind her body into me a little harder as my hands now rest on her stomach I take one of her hands and spin her around so that she is now facing me and I place her hands around my neck, I look deeply into her eyes as I move my lips to hers I kiss her with all the passion and love that feel for her, it seems like it has been so long since I have been able to do this. We break apart for air and I tell her the words that I know always make her weak at the knees.

Callie: "I love you"

Arizona: "I love you too"

We continue dancing for a while getting as close to each other as possible, so close in fact it's hard to tell where one of us ends and the other starts, I feel her start to grind her centre onto my leg and let out a little moan as I am kissing her neck, I can't take this anymore she needs to Know, I need to verbalise it, I need to make this happen.. Now!

Callie: "I want you"

She bites down on her bottom lip at my words, she kisses me and takes my bottom lip in between her teeth as she pulls away

Arizona: "Home now!"

She says as she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the club and we jump into a taxi, we cant keep our hands or lips off each other in the back of the taxi, I keep running my hand down her thigh and kissing her deeply until we pull up out side of the flat, I throw a 20 at the taxi driver and tell him to keep the change as I take out my keys and make my way up the steps to our front door, I'm about to put the key into the door when I feel myself being spun around my back being forced against the door, I drop my keys and feel her hands on my bum she's wrapping my legs around her waist, she starts to grind herself into my centre while placing my hands above my head and kissing me deeply, I let out a moan as it becomes to much for me

Callie: "I need you"

She drops my legs and takes the keys from the floor she opens the door with ease, in complete control she walks into our flat I turn around to lock the door and I feel her body press against mine she snakes her hands around my body and starts to play with my breast while she is kissing the top of my back seductively.

Arizona: "Meet me in the bedroom, 2 minutes and don't even think about being clothed"

My body shivers I can't wait to feel her, I lock the door and remove my dress as I make my way to the bedroom, I get into the bedroom and I see her standing there taking off her bra, I lean against the bedroom door frame, she knows I'm watching and she makes her way over to me, she removed my bra and my undies and then she lifts me up wrapping my legs around her once again. She starts to kiss me with everything she has, I feel her walk us over to the big king size bed and gentally lower me to the bed.

Callie: "I've missed you so much"

Arizona: "I've missed you too"

She smiles into the kiss and I cant wait to feel her, that's it I cant wait anymore its time for me to take control

**(Arizona's POV)**

She flips me onto my back so that she is on top.. I know what's going to happen I can wait for it, I love it when she controls me, when she gets abit rough and ready when she cant wait any longer so becomes the leader of the situation, I run my fingers into her raven locks squeezing them tightly between my fingers pulling her head up from admiring my body I kiss her hard and whisper into her mouth.

Sian: "mmm" "I want you"

She starts to kiss along my jaw line and down my neck, that's the spot she knows exactly what I like and… oh she's getting me wet, I feel her grind her centre into mine slowly, she has her hands around my back and she is kissing me with so much passion its so slow and sensual, she isn't going to fuck me, no she's going to make love to me, she continues to grind our pussy's together, I can feel our wetness merging together

Arizona "Ohh baby"

I bush the hair out of her face and I see her smile as me as she moves in to kiss me again I let her do it, she starts to kiss down my neck again leaving a trail down my chest and takes my nipple in her mouth while still grinding into me slowly but more forcefully than before, I feel her pick up the pace, I wrap my legs around the bottom of her beck and force her into me harder, I'm grinding against her to, to heighten the feeling for both of us. She moves her lips back to my ears, I feel her pace get faster against me as she whispers in my ear very huskily

Callie: "I love you Arizona Robbins"

I feel her hand move down my body and her fingers come into contact with my clit

Arizona: "I L-love you too Calliope"

My body starts to shudder as she keeps hitting the sensitive part of the bundle of nerves she is teasing, I see her smiling at me as she knows just how much I love this feeling and she continues to tease my clit with her fingers.

Arizona "I need you"

She knows what I want and she obliges and pushes two fingers inside me

Arizona "mmmm baby"

She pushes in and out never breaking her eye contact with me, kissing me in-between my moans, she knows what shes doing to me moving at a steady pace still rocking back and forth as she moves her fingers in and out of my centre softly heating the right spot everytime.

Arizona: "Fuck, Right there"

I reinforce her. Upon hearing this she starts to push deeper and harder into me with each thrust, I move my hips in time with her magnificent hands, she keeps kissing me deeply and starting lovingly at me. She wants to feel every jolt of my body at my release I can she it in her eyes she's begging me to let her be apart of it, wrapping her spare arm tighter around my back she winks at me with a smile and with that I can feel my orgasm rising inside me, building, she knows it drives me wild when she winks at me like that.

Arizona "I'm gunna"

She pushes deeper at my words and I start to moan louder

Arizona: "Cal.. C-Callie.. Oh Fuck Calliope… right there… I'm Gunna.. Fuck CALLIE"

She's there, she in me and in my mind, she hitting it, the spot, THAT spot, over and over, I feel my whole body tense then completely relax as my body shakes with pleasure.

Arizona "ahhhh Fuck"

She's still inside me as I ride out my orgasm only slowing her pace as to let me catch my breath only as soon as I do she takes out her fingers and raises them to her mouth still keeping eye contact with me she licks her fingers clean of my juices

Callie "I Forgot how good you taste"

she said with a smirk on her face as she starts to kiss down my body I cant wait to feel her tongue on me. Just as I thought entered my mind, she started to flick her tongue up and down my clit almost as if she was in my head. My breath hitched in my throat as the contact caused so much pleasure.

Arizona: "Mmm.. Fuck"

I feel her insert her tongue inside me and it drives me wild with one hand grabbing on to the sheets of the bed, biting my lip trying to suppress the moans and my other hand on the back of her head trying to get more contact between her tongue and me I start to grind into her, her tongue gets deeper inside me, I can feel it I'm building again, I wasn't going to last long, she knew exactly what I wanted. She wrapped her arms around the top of my thigh to hold me as still as possible as she work her way back up to the bud of pleasure that I so desperately needed her tongue on and my second orgasm ran through me almost without warning

Arizona: "Ohh Fuuu-CK Callie" "MMMMM"

After riding out my second orgasm she slowly and genially worked her way around my centre cleaning up all of my juices on the tip of her tongue almost causing me to cum once more. After doing so she took her sweet time kissing and caressing every part of my body as she made her way to my lips. When she arrived at her destination she because to slowly kiss me with her swollen lips, quickly begging for entrance with her tongue. I allowed it almost immediately letting her tongue move freely around my mouth and I could taste myself on her tongue I tell out a moan into her moth and reluctantly pulled away and resting our foreheads together as we broke from the kiss, looking up to her I said.

Arizona "Mmm theres nothing more sexy"

Callie: "Now you know why I spend so much time down there.. You taste sooo good"

She smiles a broad grin at me and we both giggle and I kiss her deeply once more.

Arizona: "You can go away more often if that's the treatment I will get every time you come back"

I smile at her and she kisses me again

Callie: "you can have that treatment anyway"

She winks at me and lays on the bed pulling me into her body, we entwine our bodies together and both fall asleep the best way to spend girls night I think.

Arizona "hope the girls aren't worried about us"

Callie "I think they know us well enough to assume where we've gone"

Callie smiled that winning smile at me once more and I kissed her goodnight wrapping my self completely in her arms"


End file.
